Trick
by Isafuyu
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dua evil magnae, sebenarnya hanya pertengkaran kecil. Tapi semua berubah menjadi  sedikit  besar akibat kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Cinderella Suju. Sebenarnya apa itu? / summary g nyambung/ penasaran? lets check it out


_Draft _yang akhirnya bisa di-_publish_ setelah saya melupakannya selama 2 bulan, err, 3 bulan? Entahlah~#plaak tapi yang jelas ini udah setahun, karena sekarang udah tahun 2012 xD

_Happy reading my ugly's story, all_!

**.**

**Trick © 0609prince**

**a MINKYU****一****Chang Min x Kyu Hyun****一**_**'**__**s fanfiction**_

_**Don't like**_**? **_**GO AWAY from ma note**_**! **_**Now**_**!**

**.**

_**Genre**_** : **_**Romance**_**, **_**fluff**_** (**_**fail**_**).**

_**Rated**_** : T**

_**Warn**_** : OOC (**_**Out Of Character**_**), **_**typo**_**(s), gajeness dan **_**Oneshoot**_** terpanjang kedua yang pernah kubuat **="=

**.**

**.**

"…" _**speaks**_**.**

'…' _**minds**_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**WARNING!**_

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan kantuk, terpengaruh **_**virus**_** dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**enyuman kecil terulas dibibir tipis Kyuhyun, matanya bekilat-kilat senang dan juga bangga secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan kursor dilaptopnya turun, memperlihatkan foto-foto dan berbagai video tentang dirinya dan Changmin一kekasihnya一saat mereka menghadiri SMTown yang dilaksanakan di Tokyo _Dome_, Jepang.

Tanpa disangka-sangka muncul semburat berwarna merah muda dikedua belah pipi putih milik Kyuhyun saat pemuda itu teringat oleh apa yang dilakukan Changmin padanya. Bayangkan saja, Changmin mencium pipinya diatas panggung! Dan semua itu tidak luput dari penglihatan orang-orang yang hadir meramaikan acara itu. Ia bisa mendengar sebagian dari mereka menjerit tertahan dan juga para artis-artis lain yang berada dipanggung yang sengaja atau pun tidak melihat adegan manis itu tersenyum geli.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan semburat merah muda yang masih dengan antengnya menghiasi pipinya. Bisa gawat jika para Hyungnya, Ryeowook dan Changmin一yang kini tengah berkunjung dan tengah mendekam di dapur一melihat ia tersipu malu, ia bisa menjadi bahan olok-olok untuk tiga hari kedepan. Apa lagi saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang tengah yang notabenenya menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk anggota Super Junior bersantai.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan begitu iris cokelatnya menangkap sosok Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah asyik bermain _playstation_, Shindong yang memakan semangkuk keripik kentang di sofa dengan Heechul yang duduk disebelahnya. Cinderella-nya Suju itu terlihat mengantuk. Beruntung dirinya duduk didekat pintu menuju balkon, sehingga apa yang dia lakukan tidak begitu diperdulikan oleh hyung-hyung-nya itu.

Matanya kembali melihat foto-foto hasil _browsing_-annya, setelah foto-foto itu habis, ia beralih pada _tab_ disebelahnya. Matanya menyipit seketika begitu ia melihat judul artikel yang adadisana.

_NEW_ 2MIN _COUPLE_ SMTown Tokyo

Bukankah tadi ia mengetikkan 'MinKyu _at_ SMTown Tokyo' ? lalu kenapa malah 2Min? Minho dan Taemin?

Lagi-lagi matanya menyipit dan terlihat lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya saat irisnya menangkap sebuah foto yang berisi dua orang yang sangat ia kenal一Changmin dan Sungmin. Difoto itu terlihat Sungmin yang tersenyum menampakkan barisan gigi putih nan rapinya. Ah, jangan lupakan bagian gigi kelincinya. Sedangkan Changmin terlihat memiringkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin, bergaya seolah-olah akan mencium Sungmin. Ia juga membentuk '_peace_' dengan tangan kanannya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhun biasa saja saat melihat gaya yang dilakukan Changmin. Hanya saja dirinya tidak terima dengan isi artikel yang ada dibawahnya. Artikel yang berisi tentang Changmin dan Sungmin, couple beru yang terbentuk dari anggota _boyband_ yang berbeda. Gezz! Bukankah dirinya dan Changmin termasuk? Terlebih lagi tulisan yang mengakhiri isi artikel laknat一menurut Kyuhyun一.

2MIN (Changmin x Sungmin) is _REAL_~!

_What the heck_?

_What. The. Heck_一?

_**WHAT**_. _**THE**_. _**HECK**_!

Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang一membuat makiannya akan artikel itu terhenti. Tidak perlu menoleh karena ia sudah tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

"Apa yang sedang _Baby_-ku lakukan, hmm?" Tanya Changmin berbisik. Ia mendekatkan diri lebih dekat lagi pada laptop Kyuhyun, membuat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun semakin erat. "2min? Aku dan Sungmin hyung? Kelihatannya boleh juga~" Changmin menggerakkan kursor keatas一membaca artikel yang kekasihnya baca dari awal.

"Tidak lucu!" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kekiri dan berbicara menggunakan nada ketus. Changmin menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, sejurus kemudian seringaian jahil telah terukir dibibirnya.

"Aaah, jangan bilang kau cemburuu~" goda Changmin sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada dipelukannya kekiri dan kanan.

"Tidak."

"Kau cemburu~"

"Tidak!"

"Cemburu… cemburu… cemburu~" Changmin terus menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Tidak! Dan tidak!" dan Kyuhyun pun terus menyangkal, padahal, apa yang dikatakan Changmin benar-benar tepat menohoknya.

"Oh, ayolah. Apa susahnya mengakui kau cemburu," gemas Changmin. Ia berhenti menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun dan kini beralih mengecupi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu. Aku. Tidak. Cemburu!" Kyuhyun tetap menyangkal dengan nada ketus didalamnya. Tetapi ia tidak terlihat menolak saat Changmin menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah bukan jika一" Changmin menghentikan kecupannya" 一aku mencium Sungmin hyung…?" Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun, ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu beranjak untuk pergi ke dapur一tempat dimana Sungmin berada.

Kyuhyun tersentak dan dengan cepat menarik lengan Changmin一menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali. "Tidak boleh!" larang Kyuhyun.

"Lho? Katanya tidak cemburu? Jadi boleh dong."

"Jika kukatakan tidak boleh, ya, tidak boleh, Shim Changmin!" Changmin tertawa keras begitu mendengarnya. Cho Kyuhyun memang seorang yang keras kepala. Changmin menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Dasar keras kepala. Kau itu cemburu tahu." Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kilat dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu? Lagi pula _couple_ itu juga tidak akan bertahan lama." Cibir Kyuhyun一ia masih tidak mau mengakui jika ia cemburu, "2min masih kalah dengan Kyumin, KyuhyunSungmin. Kyumin _shipper_ lebih banyak dari pada 2min _shipper_-mu itu!"

Pandangan Changmin meredup, kedua tangannya terangkat dari sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Changmin menghela nafas, "Arraseo, Kyumin 'lah yang real. 2min atau pun Minkyu tidak." Ucap Changmin lirih dan matanya terlihat terluka. "Seandainya kau tahu bagaimana para _shipper_ meneriakkan 'Kyumin _is real_!' dan saat mereka…" Changmin meraih wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kyuhyun, "…saat mereka merayakan Kyumin 5th _Anniversary_, apa kau tau apa yang kurasakan, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri saat Changmin berbisik padanya dengan nada yang cukup rendah. Ia menurut saja saat Changmin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya didada Changmin, "Rasanya disini sakit sekali, Kyuhyunnie."

"Bukan maksud一k-kau mau kemana?" bantahan Kyuhyun terhenti dan beralih dengan pertanyaan saat pemuda berambut ikal itu melihat Changmin berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari dirinya.

"Pulang," Changmin menjawab singkat. Kyuhyun masih duduk diam ditempatnya semula, iris cokelatnya memandang punggung lebar Changmin yang perlahan-lahan menjauh. Ia bisa melihat pemuda jangkung itu berpamitan pada para Hyungnya.

Blam.

Suara pintu _dorm_ yang tertutup membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dan menyadari betapa bodohnya ia membiarkan Changmin pergi tanpa memberikan bantahan.

"AISSHHHHHH!" ia berteriak gusar seraya melempar bantal sofa dipangkuannya. Tidak perduli jika apa yang dilakukanya telah membangunkan seorang Cinderella tidur (?).

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUNNNNN~!" dan teriakkan menggelegar Heechul terdengar keseluruh penjuru _dorm_.

…

('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-') **W** hope **they'll comeback as 5** in this year!

…

Kyuhyun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini. Disandarkannya tubuhnya kesofa, ingin sekali rasanya ia membanting ponselnya kelantai dan menginjak-injaknya, atau melemparkannya kedinding, menenggelamkannya kekandang kura-kura milik Yeesung hyung atau pun menjadikannya makanan Heebum (?) dan atau-atau yang lainnya.

Tetapi semua itu tidak ada satu pun yang ia lakukan, keinginan hanyalah sebuah keinginan. Kyuhyun menahan dirinya untuk melakukan hal-hal diatas karena akan semakin sulit untuknya menghubungi Changmin. Kyuhyun kembali meraih ponselnya dan kembali menelepon Changmin.

'Kumohon angkat teleponmu, Shim Changmin!' Mohon Kyuhyun didalam hati. Lama ia menunggu dan Changmin masih tetap tidak mengangkat telepon seperti yang sebelum-belumnya.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak insiden didekat pintu balkon di _dorm _Super Junior. Dan selama dua hari itu pula Changmin menghindari Kyuhyun. Magnae DBSK itu mempunyai berbagai cara dan berbagai alasan untuk menghindari Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun sampai mengunjungi _dorm_ DBSK dan tahukah apa yang ia dapatkan? Yeah, Changmin menolak kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan Yunho sebagai media penyampaian pesan yang membuat _Author_ sebagai anak YunJae sewot, memangnya Appa itu papan tulis berjalan apa! 一oke, abaikan yang ini.

"AAAARRGGGHH, SHIM CHANGMIN SIALAN!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan ponselnya kedinding一persetan dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan malah akan merugikannya nanti一. Baiklah, tidak ada seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sabar disini, karena sejak awal kata 'sabar' itu memang tidak cocok untuknya. **Tidak cocok**. Ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya ia menghubungi Changmin dan selalu, selalu dan **selalu** saja magnae DBSK itu, kekasihnya itu, Shim Changmin itu **tidak** mengangkat teleponnya. Ck, kalau begini caranya ia akan menghampiri Changmin di studio rekaman besok siang. Bagaimana pun C-A-R-A-N-Y-A! **Harus**.

"Apa kau melihat yang tadi, Hyung?" Tanya Sungmin pada Heechul yang berjalan disebelahnya 一keduanya baru pulang dari mengisi sebuah acara disalah satu stasiun tv yang terkenal di Korea一 yang kini mendudukkan dirinya disofa tunggal tepat disebelah sofa besar tempat Kyuhyun 一dengan kegalauannya一 duduk sedari tadi.

"Apa? Lihat apa?" bukannya menjawab, kekasih Tan Hangeng itu malah balik bertanya.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya disofa besar tepat disebelah Kyuhyun, ia melirik sebentar pada Kyuhyun sebelum berujar. "Err, sebaiknya lupa一"

"Ah! Maksudmu tentang bocah kesayangan Yunho dan Jaejoong一" Sungmin memandang Heechul _horror_, uh, oh, tidak tahukah Heechul bahwa itu sangat berbahaya? Dengan takut-takut ia melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang kini menegang mendengar ucapan Heechul. Bocah kesayangan Yunho dan Jaejoong? Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Shim Changmin. Kyuhyun memasang telinganya baik-baik, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Heechul selanjutnya. Membuat Sungmin semakin mengeluarkan pandangan _horror_-nya karena ia yakin sebentar lagi akan ada benda tidak bersalah yang akan terlempar. "一yang tadi dikelilingi _member_ f(x) dan一" Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya ketika didapatinya kata 'dikelilingi' dan 'f(x)' ada didalam satu kalimat. Tangannya meremat celana santai yang ia kenakan dan 'aura setan'nya sedikit demi sedikit menguar keluar. "一terlihat menggenggam tangan Victoria itu?"

'Oh, _God_! Selamatkan hamba-Mu yang manis ini~' batin Sungmin sambil perlahan-lahan menggeser duduknya menjauhi Kyuhyun yang kini 'aura setan'nya sudah keluar dengan sempurna.

"Kemarin aku juga melihatnya pergi berdua dengan Taemin kesebuah toko perhiasan didekat butik langgananku. Pakai acara si kecil itu merangkul lengan Changmin segala pula, huaaah~ aku iri. Kapan aku dan Hannie bisa begitu~" Heechul terus saja mengoceh tidak peduli dengan bagaimana raut wajah kedua adik-adiknya dan mulai berimajinasi ria.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, dengan santai 一bohong一 ia meraih vas berisi bunga lily di meja didepannya. Dan dengan santainya pula 一benar-benar bohong一 ia melemparkan vas itu kedinding tepat dimana sebelumnya ia melemparkan ponselnya.

PRAAANGG!

Heechul tersentak dari imajinasinya, "MAGNAE BODOH! A-APA YANG一"

Kyuhyun **tersenyum** dengan **manis**nya kearah Heechul dan Sungmin 一yang kini memandangnya dengan lebih _horror_一, "Aku ke kamar duluan, ne, Hyung?"

Sungmin kembali menggeser duduknya, bahkan sekarang ia sudah duduk diatas tangan sofa. "Uh, oh. Baiklah…"

"Dasar, bikin kaget saja. Sana pergi ke kamarmu," usir Heechul dengan santainya tanpa tahu bahwa ialah penyebab semua ini.

Kyuhyun masih memasang **senyum manis**nya, "Terimakasih, Hyung." Sebelumakhirnya beranjak dari sana. Sejurus kemudian senyum manis itu pun menghilang dan berganti dengan raut wajah datar nan dingin coretjugamengerikancoret.

"Ck, sebenarnya ada apa dengan bocah satu itu?"

"Ini salahmu, Hyung." Sungmin beranjak dari sofa dan mendekati vas bunga yang sudah pecah itu 一berniat membereskannya一, "Harusnya kau tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya一" kelinci merah muda Super Junior itu menghela nafas saat ia melihat ponsel Kyuhyun yang berada diantara pecahan kaca vas, bunga-bunga lily yang berserakan dan air yang menggenang disekitar, "一apalagi saat kondisinya buruk seperti ini." diangkatnya ponsel Kyuhyun yang kini layarnya sudah retak pada Heechul yang 一entah sejak kapan一 berjongkok disebelahnya. Heechul mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sedang PMS…mungkin?"

**..**

BRAK!

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Dan dengan kasar juga ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur lalu membenamkan wajahnya kebantal.

"Awas kau besok, Shim Changmin… awas kau, Shim Changmin," gumam Kyuhyun. "Awas kau, uh… Changminnie… Awa…shh… Zzz," sebelum akhirnya jatuh terlelap. Hm, mimpi indah, Cho Kyuhyun.

…

('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-') **W **hope **they'll comeback as 5** in this year!

…

"Ini sudah hari ketiga, apa kau akan terus seperti ini, hm, Changdola?" Yunho memasang arloji pada pergelangan tangan kanannya lalu beralih menyambar topi berwarna hitam dari tumpukan topi yang dimilikinya. "Kalau kau terus menghindari Kyuhyun, bisa dipastikan dia akan pergi. Kau sendiri tahu berapa banyak anggota Super Junior yang merasa tertarik pada kekasihmu itu. Jadi, akan terus seperti ini?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku bukan?" Yunho mengerutkan kedua alisnya begitu tidak mendapati jawaban dari Changmin. Ia sedari tadi duduk membelakangi Changmin yang duduk disofa karena ia tengah sibuk menyimpulkan tali sepatu kets merahnya. "Ck, kau tuli ya? Aku bertanya apa kau akan terus mendiamkan Kyuhyun."

"…"

"Jika ada orang yang lebih tua darimu bertanya, kau harus menjawab, Shim Chang一" Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin 一berniat memarahinya一 dan apa yang kedua mata sipitnya dapati malah membuatnya menghela nafas. "Hhhh, dasar…"

Changmin hanya bisa memberikan cengiran andalannya pada sang _leader_一itu pun dengan bersusah payah karena mulutnya kini penuh dengan makanan. "Nyehehe, mahaph, Huung~ Ahu henar-henar hihak hahar memahan mahahan hahe hung. Hahii hahu一" (Nyehehe, maaf, Hyung~ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa sabar memakan masakan Jae Hyung. Jadi aku一)

Jung Yunho kembali menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, meski ia tahu bahwa dengan menghela nafas maka satu kebahagian miliknya akan menghilang一seperti kata-kata yang selalu diucapkan kekasih cantiknya setiap kali dirinya menghela nafas. Dan hari ini ia melakukannya dua kali. "Kunyah dan telan dulu makananmu dengan benar, " Yunho mengambil segelas air putih lalu menyerahkannya pada Changmin, "Hyung tidak mau kau tersedak karena keserakahanmu pada masakan yang dikirim Jaejoongie padamu."

Changmin kembali memberikan cengirannya dan meraih gelas yang disodorkan Yunho padanya lalu meminumnya dengan cepat. "Huk… uhuk…" dan ia benar-benar tersedak. Membuat Yunho menghela nafas kembali 一Appa! Itu benar-benar tidak baik!一 sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin.

"Belum sampai satu menit dan kau sudah tersedak. Ckck."

"Uhuk… hehehe, maaf, Hyung~"

Yunho melirik pada arlojinya, "Ya sudah, ayo berangkat sekarang. Atau kita akan terlambat."

"Aye aye, Appaa~!"

…

('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-') **W** hope **they'll comeback as 5** in this year!

…

"Hyung, aku ke kantin ya?" Changmin bertanya pada Yunho yang terlihat sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan beberapa staf di ruang pertemuan itu. Yunho hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu kembali berdiskusi.

Blam.

Changmin menutup pintu ruang pertemuan dan dengan langkah santai menuju area kantin di studio rekaman itu. Kedua bola mata berwarna cokelat yang ia miliki memandang malas pada makanan-makanan yang dipajang pada etalase kantin itu. Sebenarnya pergi ke kantin hanyalah kedoknya belaka, pemuda jangkung itu hanya malas duduk di ruang pertemuan tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia malas. Benar-benar malas. Changmin berjalan kearah mesin penjual minuman otomatis yang terletak disudut kantin, setelah memasukkan koin, ia pun menekan tombol yang memilih jus jeruk. Tidak lama kemudian jus jeruk kotak yang ia pilih keluar. Changmin mengambil jus jeruk itu lalu menyeret kakinya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi panjang didekat jendela besar kantin. Setelah menyamankan dirinya, ia pun mulai menyeruput jusnya dalam diam.

Drap drap drap drap

Terdengar suara derap kaki yang menghampirinya, tetapi Changmin tetap cuek dan meminum jusnya. Langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar dan semakin santai pula dirinya. Pembaca mangap#plaaaak.

"SHIM CHANGMIIINN~!" terdengar teriakkan yang memanggil namanya一

GYUT

一dan ia pun mendapati dirinya dipeluk dengan erat. Begitu eratnya sampai-sampai ia merasa tercekik oleh dua tangan yang memeluk lehernya. Jus jeruk kotak yang dipegangnya pun kini sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena Changmin dengan reflek meremas kemasan jus itu. Untungnya isinya sudah habis, kalau tidakcairan manis berwarna kuning itu akan membasahi bajunya juga baju sang pelaku pemelukkan.

Plak

Changmin menggeplak kepala orang yang memeluknya, "Lepaskan aku, Minho." Ucapnya.

Sang pelaku pemelukkan 一Choi Minho一 malah terkekeh dan semakin memeluk Changmin erat-erat. "Tidak mau~ Aku masih mau memelukmu."

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih? Apa Taemin belum cukup untukmu?" Tanya Changmin heran, didorongnya tubuh Minho hingga pelukkan itu terlepas lalu beranjak membuang kotak jus jeruk 一yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi一 kekotak sampah. Sedangkan Minho mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tentu saja cukup. Bahkan sangat, sangat cukup." Jawab Minho dan kembali memeluk Changmin, "Aku hanya mau berterimakasih padamu, Changminnie." Lanjut Minho membawa Changmin yang ada dipelukkannya untuk melompat-lompat dan bergerak kesana-kemari dengan semangat. Membuat sebagian orang-orang di kantin itu tersenyum lucu melihatnya.

"Kalau mau berterimakasih padaku bukan dengan memelukku begini," Changmin menepuk punggung Minho dengan keras 一menabok lebih tepatnya一, "Tapi memberiku banyak makanan, Froggy~"

"Aaaa, sakit, pabbo!" Minho melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih memukul lengan Changmin. "Dan namaku bukan Froggy!"

Changmin memutar bola matanya, "Yeah, kau bukan Froggy." Minho tersenyum sumringah, "Tapi kodok." Dan senyuman itu pun berganti dengan muka masam. Changmin tertawa karenanya.

"Dasar monster makanan," gerutu Minho. "Ah, lupakan. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu."

"Beri aku makanan dan aku akan menerima terimakasihmu itu," Changmin mengulurkan tangannya pada Minho dan menggerak-gerakkan alisnya seraya tersenyum sumringah.

Minho menepuk dahinya, "Bagaimana kalau aku memberikanmu yang lain?"

"Yang lain?" Changmin membeo.

"Ne, yang lain. Mau tidak?"

Sesaat Changmin terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran Minho sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah. Yang penting aku mendapatkan hadiah."

"Kalau begitu tutup matamu," perintah Minho yang langsung diikuti oleh Changmin. "Bersyukurlah kau mendapatkan ini dari seorang Choi Minho yang digilai oleh banyak perempuan, Changminnie."

Changmin menaikkan alisnya sebelah mendengar kalimat narsis yang diucapkan oleh Minho. Sejak kapan Minho menjadi seorang yang narsis?

Cup

"!" Changmin tersentak saat bibir tipisnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang hangat, kenyal dan juga lembut. Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya dan secepat ia membuka matanya pula matanya terbelalak lebar mendapati wajah Minho yang bahkan tidak ada jarak seinchi pun dari wajahnya.

Minho melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Changmin. Ia tersenyum menyeringai pada Changmin yang membatu. "Itu bentuk terimakasihku padamu, Min. Gyahahahahaha,"Minho segera beranjak dari sana. Ia tidak mau menjadi korban pukulan Changmin, beruntung magnae DBSK itu masih berada dalam masa trans-nya. Setelah memastikan jaraknya aman 一dua meter dari tempat Changmin berdiri一, ia berbalik masih dengan seringaian dibibirnya. Minho mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, SHIM CHANGMIN!" teriak Minho keras.

Changmin yang telah menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, ia mendelik tajam pada Minho. "KESINI KAU, KODOK BUODOOOOHHHH!"

"Tidak! Kalau aku kesana aku akan benar-benar bodoh, weee." Ucap Minho sambil memberikan cibiran pada Changmin dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung lari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Changmin berdecak lalu memegang bibirnya, "Tidak buruk ju一" mata Changmin kembali terbelalak, bedanya kali ini bukan karena ada yang menciumnya tetapi melainkan karena ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung tepat saat ia ingin berbelok ke koridor kiri一meninggalkan tempat kejadian laknat (?) tadi. Changmin bisa melihat kedua tangan Kyuhyun terkepal.

'Ja-jangan… jangan," batin Changmin panik.

**..**

Kyuhyun memasuki studio rekaman dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Seperti yang dikatakannya kemarin ia akan menemui Changmin apa pun **cara**nya. Dan apa yang ditangkap oleh kedua retinanya benar-benar menyakiti hatinya. Tidak masalah jika Minho memeluk bahkan bergelayutan pada Changminnie**nya**, tetapi hanya satu yang tidak bisa ia terima. Tidak, tidak dan **tidak**. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang Choi Minho itu bisa mencium Shim Changmin, kekasihnya! Dan… dan, apa-apaan pernyataan itu. Arggh, sial!

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. tidak一ia tidak boleh menangis saat ini. Harusnya ia marah bukan menangis. 'Tahan, Kyuhyun. Tahan!' ia pun semakin keras menggigit bibirnya.

Tap tap tap

Ia bisa mendengar langkah Changmin yang mendekat kearahnya. Bukannya beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, ia malah masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya. Entahlah, tiba-tiba kedua kakinya terasa berat.

"Tidak buruk ju一" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, ja-jangan katakan kalau Changmin menikmati ciuman itu. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan matanya mulai memanas, Kyuhyun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kini terlihat memerah. Ia juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya一berusaha untuk menahan air mata itu keluar.

"B-_baby_…" panggil Changmin lembut dan juga terbata. Ia mengulurkan tangannya一berniat untuk menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun dan langsung ditepis oleh sang pemilik bahu. Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap Changmin tajam.

"Aku mencelamu, Shim Changmin! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" serunya lalu berlari dari tempat itu.

"Y-ya! Jangan lari!" Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun berlari menjauhinya segera berlari menyusul. "_Baby_-ah!"

Kyuhyun melihat kebelakang, ia pun semakin mempercepat larinya saat ia melihat Changmin ikut berlari一mengejarnya.

…

('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-') **W** hope **they'll comeback as 5** in this year!

…

"Haaah..hhh..haashh..hasshh," Kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan nafasnya akibat adegan kejar-kejaran a'la film India yang dilakukan olehnya dan Changmin lari dari kejaran Changmin. Kakinya terasa pegal, bagaimana tidak pegal jika mereka berdua berkejar-kejaran disemua lorong yang terdapat di studio ini. Setelah berlari melewati semua lorong lantai dua dilanjutkan dengan naik kelantai tiga, lalu berlari disepanjang lorong lantai itu, turun lagi kelantai dua lalu kelantai satu dan berlari sepanjang lorong lantai satu, lalu kembali lagi naik kelantai dua dan berlari 一lagi一 melintasi lorong lantai dua dan, berakhir dengan dirinya 一Kyuhyun一 yang bersembunyi di kantin一tempat awal mula kejadian hari ini terjadi. Bersembunyi diantara dinding yang hanya setinggi pinggang一dinding itu membatasi meja-meja kantin dengan mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya diantara pot-pot bunga diatas dinding itu. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dilantai begitu irisnya menangkap sosok Changmin yang berhenti didekat mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu. Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan dirinya pada dinding. Ditengah rasa was-wasnya, ia kembali berpikir apa yang terjadi tadi disini. Bagaimana ia lihat Minho memeluk dan bergelayut manja pada Changmin, ciu一aiish, lupakan. Lupakan!

Ia pun teringat dengan ekspresi Changmin saat dirinya mengatakan kalimat itu一ekspresinya terlihat… terluka. Bagaimana pun, kalimat seperti itu tergolong kasar untuk para penganut Kristen 一Author ngasal, tolong diiyakan saja ya一. Dan juga rasanya ia terlalu emosi dan terlalu cepat dalam mengambil keputusan. Kalau dipikir-pikir yang mencium itu Minho, bukan Changmin. Harusnya ia merasa marah pada kodok SHINee itu, bukan kekasihnya. Benar, yang bersalah itu Minho. Ia akan bertanya pada Changmin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, magnae DBSK itu pasti akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia pun berdiri dan berniat menghampiri Changmin.

"Neee~ Changmin hyung ketemu~!"

Set

Nah, lho? Kenapa ia bersembunyi? Itu kan cuma Taemin yang menyerukan nama Changmin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Ah, sudahlah. Ia pun kembali berdiri dan… ia seperti mengalami déjà vu.

"Kenapa denganku?" Tanya Changmin bingung. Ia pun semakin bingung saat Taemin berjalan cepat kearahnya. Setelah sampai didepan Changmin, Taemin menarik lengan kiri Changmin, membuat pemuda itu menunduk kearahnya dan一

Cup

一mencium bibir tipis itu. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Changmin juga merasakan déjà vu.

Taemin melepaskan tarikannya lalu tersenyum manis. "Yess! Aku sudah menghapus jejak bibir Minho Hyung dari bibir Changmin Hyung. Nah, dadah Changmin Hyung~" dengan riang Taemin meninggalkan Changmin yang cengo.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu. Seme dan uke sama saja, dasar sama-sama setan cium." Gerutu Changmin. "Ah, ya. Aku harus mencari Kyunnie sekarang."

Changmin membalikkan badannya untuk mencari Kyu一, "WHOAAAAAAA!" teriak Changmin kaget melihat sosok yang ingin dicarinya tepat berada didepannya.

"Haaaah, kau mengagetkanku, _Baby_-ah."

"Putus."

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Changmin, "Sebaiknya kita akhiri sampai disini saja, Minnie." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari kedua belah bibirnya. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, tapi… yang jelas ia sakit hati. Sudah dua kali dalam hari ini ia melihat Changmin dicium oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Changmin cepat. 'akhiri sampai disini'? Jangan bercanda. "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu, hah!"

"TENTU SAJA BISA!" Aiish, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau akan membuat Changmin marah padamu. Dasar bodoh! Kyuhyun bisa melihat mata Changmin kini berkilat marah memandangnya.

Gyut

Changmin menarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun lalu membawanya pergi dari area kantin 一yang kini sudah mulai ramai, ia tidak mau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian disana一 menuju sebuah ruangan yang ternyata sebuah gudang. Setelah menutup pintu gudang itu, Changmin langsung menghempaskan Kyuhyun kelantai lalu menindihnya. "Katakan alasannya padaku." Bisik Changmin dan menjilat telinga kiri Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan tubuh dibawahnya sedikit menegang.

"Kenapa, hm?" Changmin kembali menjilat telinga Kyuhyun dan meniupnya.

"Unggh, a-aku…"

"Ya?"

"A-aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan orang lain. Apa lagi sampai diciu一hmmm, dicium begitu."

Changmin berhenti menjilat telinga Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum geli mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun padanya. "Jadi… kau berniat mengakhiri hubungan kita hanya karena aku dekat dan dicium orang lain?"

Dhug

Kyuhyun meninju perut Changmin, "'Hanya' katamu? 'hanya'! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku!"

"Aaaaa, itu sakit, _Baby_~" Changmin meringis memegangi dadanya.

"Huh, rasakan. Itu pantas untuk didapatkan oleh tukang selingkuh sepertimu."

"Siapa yang tukang selingkuh? Aku bukan tukang selingkuh! Kalau tukang makan baru iya."

"Oh~ jadi foto **mesra**mu dengan Sungmin Hyung saat SMTown itu kau sebut apa, hah? Soal kau **menggenggam** tangan Victoria dan dikelilingi anggota f(x), pergi dengan Taemin ke toko perhiasan dengan Taemin yang **merangkul** lenganmu lalu tentang Minho dan Taemin yang **MENCIUM**mu tadi kau sebut apa kalau bukan selingkuh, hah! Katakan padaku! Baiklah, lupakan tentang foto **mesra**mu, **genggam-menggenggam** atau pun **rangkul-merangkul** itu! Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak suka ada yang **mencium**mu selain **aku**! Pengecualian untuk Jae Hyung. Kau dengar itu? Aku tidak suka a一mmpphh."

Changmin yang merasa telinganya berdenging, memutuskan untuk membungkam Kyuhyun dan racauannya dengan cara mencium pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan saat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang 一lagi-lagi一 menegang dibawahnya, ditambah dengan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas kaus depannya dan matanya yang terbelalak一kaget.

'Lucu," batin Changmin. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya一membuat tautan kedua bibir itu lepas. Bisa dilihatnya mata Kyuhyun bersinar kecewa karena ia melepaskan tautan itu. Changmin terkekeh, "Kau cemburu, _Baby_-ah~"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat ia semakin terlihat lucu dimata Changmin. Apa lagi ditambah dengan magnae Super Junior itu yang memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan intens yang ditujukan padanya. "Ne, aku memang **cemburu**! Puas kau!"

Changmin kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun yang masih ia tindih. Bedanya kali ini ia tidak mencium Kyuhyun, melainkan mengendus helai-helai cokelat milik Kyuhyun. Setelah puas, Changmin lalu mengecup pipi kiri Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun一berbisik, "Kalau aku mengaku puas, bahkan **sangat** puas, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, karena lagi-lagi Changmin berbisik dan meniup lembut telinganya. "Uuuh, b-biasa saja."

"Begitukah? Padahal aku sangat puas karena bisa membuatmu cemburu. Bisa membuat kau mengerti perasaanku selama ini."

"E-eh?"

"_Yes. I trick you, Ma lovely baby_~"

"Y-ya! Berengsek kau, Shim Changmin! Menjauh dari tubuhku!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Changmin一kesal. Ia kesal, jadi semua ini rencana Changmin untuk membuat dirinya cemburu? Apa kekasihnya itu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat mendengar atau pun melihat Changmin**nya** yang disentuh orang lain? Ia merasa, merasa… merasa seperti orang bodoh saja. Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak bodoh. Kau itu jenius," Changmin meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya satu persatu. "Cemburu itu wajar ada dalam suatu hubungan. Cemburu itu ada karena kita sangat mencintai orang yang menjadi pasangan kita dan tidak mau membaginya pada siapa pun. Egois memang, tapi itulah yang dinamakan cemburu." Diarahkannya tangan Kyuhyun kedadanya, "Nah, kau mengerti bukan bagaimana perasaanku selama ini?"

Cup

Changmin kembali menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun, "Kau tahu? Aku sempat khawatir kau tidak terjebak dalam rencanaku," bisiknya ditengah tautan kedua bibir tipis itu. "Tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Karena… kau cemburu."

Changmin menghisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan kuat dan dibalas dengan Kyuhyun dengan menghisap bibir atas Changmin dengan sama kuat. Setelah puas menghisap bibir bawah itu, Changmin beralih memasukkan lidahnya pada rongga hangat milik Kyuhyun一menghisap barisan gigi putih didalam sana, menjilati langit-langitnya dan terakhir menghisap lidah Kyuhyun.

"Ukh," Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Changmin saat merasakan nafasnya perlahan-lahan terasa sesak. Hei, mereka sudah lama berciuman. Jadi wajar kalau ia merasa sesak dan butuh menghirup oksigen sekarang. Ia semakin kuat mencengkram lengan Changmin.

Changmin yang merasakan cengkraman pada lengannya melepaskan ciuman itu. Bisa dilihatnya sekarang Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah dan mengirup oksigen dengan rakusnya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakkan dengan saliva yang mengalir dari kedua belah bibir tipis itu. Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Manisnyaaaaaa~" ucap Changmin riang. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun bertambah merah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Changmin.

**..**

"Jadi, semua itu rencanamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini duduk bersandar pada dada Changmin.

"Hm~" Changmin hanya bergumam membalasnya一ia masih sibuk menyesap helaian-helaian cokelat milik Kyuhyun.

"Memanfaatkan Sungmin Hyung dan Heechul Hyung untuk menyampaikan berita itu padaku?"

"Hm."

"Dasar licik," cibir Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku ini jenius." Balas Changmin一kini ia lebih memilih memainkan jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya mendengar balasan dari Changmin, "Narsis."

"Aku berbicara fakta, _Baby_~"

"Lalu tentang Minho menciummu itu, sebagai bentuk terimakasihnya karena kau sudah menemani Taemin untuk membelikan hadiah untuknya?"

"Ne," jawab Changmin singkat. Ia melepaskan jari-jari tangan Kyuhyun dan beralih dengan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun seraya menumpukan kepalanya dibahu kurus Kyuhyun.

"Dan…" Kyuhyun menggantung kata-katanya, mencoba mencari kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya pada pun hanya diam menunggu一sebenarnya hanya mulutnya saja yang diam. Karena tangan kanannya kini menyusup kedalam kemeja kotak-kotak Kyuhyun. "…Taemin menciummu dengan tujuan untuk menghapus jejak bibir Minho pada bibirmu, begitu?"

"Begitulah," tangan kanan itu pun kini mengelus-elus perut rata Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun bergidik karena sentuhan Changmin yang lembut dan juga lambat. Apa lagi ditambah dengan Changmin yang menjilati lehernya.

"Tapi kalau begitu, masih ada jejak bibir Taemin dong, huh!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat teringat dengan kejadian dimana Taemin 一yang kata semua orang polos itu一 mencium kekasihnya.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi sudah kau hapus dengan bibirmu?" goda Changmin.

Blush

"U-ukh."Wajah putih itu pun kembali dihiasi semburat merah, membuat Changmin ingin memakan pemuda yang kini berada didekapannya itu sekarang juga一hidup-hidup kalau perlu. Oke, kenapa dirinya terdengar seperti kanibal saja kalau begini?

"Kau terlihat semakin manis dengan semburat merah itu." Ia kembali menggoda demi mendapati wajah yang menurutnya cantik itu kembali dihiasi oleh semburat berwarna merah一yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin cantik saja dimatanya.

"Go-gombal," ujar Kyuhyun tergagap dan mencubit paha Changmin. Bukannya mengernyit sakit, Changmin malah semakin menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Hanya padamu~"

"Aissh!"

"Hahahahahaha." Changmin tertawa keras melihat Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna bak buah tomat yang selalu dimakan oleh salah satu karakter di-manga yang selalu _Author_ baca dan mengklaim pemuda itu sebagai uke sang tokoh utama, bukannya seme dari tokoh utamanya itu se一ups, keceplosan. Mohon dilupakan!

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uhm, Minnie."

"Hm?"

"Bisa tidak kau mengeluarkan tanganmu dari bajuku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau ini…"

"Ne?"

"Keluarkan."

"Tidak."

"Keluarkan."

"Tidak."

"Keluarkan."

"Tidak."

"Dasar setan mesum! Kubilang keluarkan ya keluarka一AHHNN… Y-ya! Apa yang kau sentuh itu!"

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu, _Baby_-ah~ Sudah tiga hari aku tidak melakukannya."

"Y-YAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ **_**END**_** ]**

Peace buat Shawol~ :Dv

Ini cerita benar0benar ngasal ="=

Untuk bagian terakhir mohon dimaafkan kalau sekiranya deskripsinya pendek, karena awalnya aku cuma berniat mencantumkan dialog saja yang ternyata…KEPANJANGAN#_headbang _kejidat Uchun.

Jadi yah, begitulah. Dan juga, maaf kalau cerita ini terkesan konyol, aneh, gaje dsb.

Harusnya ini di-publish kemarin, tp yah, karena kemarin ada bola di A***, jadi ngga ada yang mau ngantar _Author_ ke warnet =3=

Ps:: adakah disini ada yang kuliah jurusan desain grafis? Mau Tanya-tanya nih~ :D

…

('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-') **W** hope **they'll comeback as 5** in this year!

…

**Trick** diambil dari album **T**, _track_ 01 dengan judul sama yaitu, **Trick**.

_3__rd__ Japanese studio album_ (_January_ 08) **東方神****起**

.

.

_**A**__lways __**K**__eep __**T**__he __**F**__aith_!

_**Sign**_**,**

**0609prince **


End file.
